Teacher Of Love
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: So Much Pain. No one to turn to. No one to talk to. Suddenly, He's There. But can he get past this young albino's walls, and see how broken he truly is?


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 12/31/10**

**TITLE: Teacher Of Love**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: KakuzuXHidan**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Complete**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between two males (rape) mentions of abuse. **

**Italics= Dream sequence**

_~Laugh as much as you can breathe and love as long as you can live~_

* * *

Hidan sighed.

It was that time again.

Night time.

Time for sleep.

The dreaded state of mind when his past haunted him, he was afraid to go to bed, terrified of the dream.

The memory.

The night terrors.

He had it every time he went to sleep, even had flashes of it each time he closed his lavender eyes. He sat on the edge of the bed he had to share with his roommate, Kakuzu. He was trying to talk his mind out of slipping into the dream when he went to sleep. He heard if you talked to yourself right before sleep, then your brain would be more likely to obey whatever command you gave it, or something.

During the day he always tried to stay busy, nonstop, doing something to keep his mind occupied so he couldn't think about the night terrors, or life in general. This is why his partner found him annoying, because he always was talking or messing around with something or someone. Now he sat still, not doing anything, which he knew was stupid but he was too tired to move. His mind wandered, finding the dream in his subconscious.

_Blood splattered his face, pouring into his mouth, almost drowning him. The one person who loved him was falling to the ground, and the man torturing him turned back, the whip in hand. It cracked._

He drew in a broken gasp, shaken from the memory by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see green and red eyes staring at him irritably

"Are you all right?"

Hidan calmly nodded, but Kakuzu saw tears in his eyes. He gently rubbed the boy's back in an uncharacteristic attempt to calm him, then lay down, turning the light off. Hidan sighed a shuddering breath, enjoying that minute of comfort from the last person he expected it from, before he lay down beside him, facing away from him. He slowly closed his eyes, letting the darkness take him into its mordacious clutches.

* * *

_"You stupid brat," __came his father's cruel voice, he snapped the whip across his young son's back, listening to the tortured cries erupting from him._

_Laughing._

_"You are a worthless, retarded child who doesn't deserve God's air!"_

_The whip snapped again. He'd resorted to that infernal torture instrument, after beating Hidan around for a while, snapping the child's ribs and a few more bones, which left him in a catastrophic amount of agony. His small body was on fire. Scorched red from being thrown into the fire place, which it was his mistake to taunt his father, saying that he was in a living hell, making his father respond with an icy-_

_"Hell has fire…"_

_And throwing him into the lit fire. His skin was painted with red blood, decorated with cuts._

_He looked like the stereotypical zombie brought back from a violent death._

_Blood gushed from his mouth and freshly broken nose. His mother, the only one he loved, the only one who loved him, cried for him. She always had to sit and endure her child's pain, and she was done with it. Rushing forward, she tried to pull him away. His father jerked around, a knife deep into her stomach._

_She fell to her knees, gasping for air. Hidan ran to her, screaming her name in vain. She looked up, caressing his cheek, whispering words. Words of comfort, love, and strength._

_The light left her eyes._

_He begged for her to stay, but his father jerked him back by his hair, away from his only reason of life. Her blood drenched his face, running into his mouth; he tried desperately to suck in air, only succeeding in nearly drowning in the crimson. His father laughed cruelly. Then bent down, yanking his sons face to stare into his eyes, Hidan's body was paralyzed in terror of this man. Fearful, heartfelt fuchsia eyes met merciless, cold gray ones. His father slammed him against a wall and took a bruising grip on his chin, and brought him into a bruising kiss. Hidan's eyes widened, screaming into the kiss, allowing his father access to his mouth. His stomach lurched. This was wrong. He knew it was, his father tasted of blood, alcohol, and pain. He reached down, unzipping his pants and taking them off, trailing his hand down, rubbing his son's member. Hidan thrashed, earning a vehement knee to his stomach. His pre-mature penis began to harden under the ministrations. Hidan cried, scared and in pain as he was flipped roughly onto his belly. His father pinned him down, rubbing his cock over Hidan's ass, basking in his son's screams and fighting. He bit Hidan's neck, and then, chuckling darkly, plunged into him._

* * *

Hidan woke up with a sharp scream.

He still felt the pain.

The blood over his face.

Saw his father smirking over him.

Kakuzu awoke, startled at the loud sound. Rolling over to his back he looked at his partner, ready to tell him off and beat him to death, immortal or not. When he saw Hidan's terror crazed eyes, he became concerned. What was with him tonight? Hidan didn't fear anything. Why was he such a mess right now?

"Hidan, what's wrong? You look like you died and came back."

Hidan looked at him; young, frightened eyes gazed at him. He threw himself at the older man, burying his face into Kakuzu's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Kakuzu had his arm up, after a second he gently laid his hands across the boy's back. To say he was shocked was an understatement, this kid was a rock! An ice cold, cursing, bastard of a rock! The kid who first came here was closed off, never spoke to anyone, glared at everything, he made himself appear tough and like he didn't care about shit. He always tempted everything and everyone, rising above arrogance with his immortality. Always looking over his shoulder...

That, was a lie.

This Hidan, was small, defenseless, scared. He was sobbing against him, sounding like a terrified child.

He _was_ a child. And he deserved comfort.

Kakuzu pulled Hidan into his lap, resting his chin atop his head, pressing him against his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around his petite form. He hushed him lowly, rubbing his arms soothingly. Hidan cried his heart out for a while, Kakuzu giving what comfort he could. His tears slowed, then completely stopped, his body a shivering, panting mess.

"I'm sorry..."

Kakuzu was shocked, he sounded,so sad. Like he'd given up. Nothing like the Hidan he knew.

That Hidan, was obviously a lie. A wall the young man had put up.

He pulled the boy's face to his, lavender eyes scared, he didn't trust anyone. He pulled him into a gentle kiss. Hidan tensed, awaiting pain. But it never came, just his partner's tender lips upon his. He self-consciously kissed back. Kakuzu smiled lightly. This child would have to learn what love was, and he would be his teacher.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**...Fluffy. Hope the sweet fluff brightened your day. **


End file.
